Voriconazole is a broad spectrum, triazole antifungal agent that is generally used to treat serious, invasive fungal infections including invasive aspergillosis, esophageal candidiasis, and infections caused by Scedosporium apiospermum (asexual form of Pseudallescheria boydii) and Fusarium spp. including Fusarium solani. 
Like the other triazole antifungals, Voriconazole exerts its antifungal activity by inhibition of 14-alpha-lanosterol demethylation, which is mediated by fungal cytochrome P450 enzymes. This inhibition is more selective for fungal than for mammalian enzyme systems. The accumulation of 14-alphamethyl sterols results in a decrease in ergosterol, which is an essential component of fungal cell wall formation.
First generation triazole agents, such as fluconazole and itraconazole, have revolutionised the treatment of serious fungal infections. However, neither was an ideal agent. Itraconazole was plagued by absorption problems; fluconazole had a limited spectrum of antifungal activity and resistance was soon noted in immunosuppressed hosts who received long-term treatment. Voriconazole is a second generation triazole agent. Replacement of one of the triazole rings with a fluorinated pyrimidine and the addition of an α-methyl group resulted in expanded activity, compared with that of fluconazole and itraconazole.
The chemical name of Voriconazole is (2R,3S)-2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-3-(5-fluoropyrimidin-4-yl)-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)butan-2-ol and its molecular formula is C16H14F3N5O corresponding to a molecular weight of 349.31. It is a white to almost white powder. It is very slightly soluble in water and freely soluble in acetone and dichlorometane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,522 B discloses a method for increasing bioavailability of an orally administered pharmaceutical compound comprising orally co-administering Voriconazole and propyl gallate.
EP 1753402 B1 discloses a composition comprising Voriconazole and hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose acetate to improve physical stability.
WO 2006/084174 A2 discloses a composition comprising a molecular complex formed between Voriconazole and at least one agent selected from the group consisting of a hydroxy acid, a polyhydroxy acid, a related acid, a lactone form of these acids, and mixtures thereof to provide improved bioavailability.
Although each of the patents above represents an attempt to provide stable Voriconazole compositions for oral administration, there still remains the need in the art for alternative formulations with enhanced dissolution and adequate chemical and physical characteristics.